The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Petunia-Calibrachoa (Petchoa) referred to by the variety name ‘SAKPXC014’. Variety ‘SAKPXC014’ originated as a plant mutation from the parent plant ‘Kakegawa S89’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,130), also commercially known as SUPERCAL ‘Neon Rose’ in a greenhouse in Kakegawa, Japan in May 2009. The new line was given the experimental name ‘K2010-J-122’.
In July 2009, ‘K2010-J-122’ was first propagated and cultivated in Kakegawa, Japan. In November 2009, ‘K2010-J-122’ was observed to have its distinct characteristics remain stable. In December 2009, ‘K2010-J-122’ was propagated again and plants were cultivated. In April 2010, ‘K2010-J-122’ was confirmed that the distinct characteristics of the plant were fixed and stable. The plant was later named ‘SAKPXC014’ and was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings in Salinas, Calif.